


Lilly LoVes Them Too

by LoVeObsessed2 (LoVeObsessed)



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: LoVeLi, Lovely, Multi, fluffy threesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/pseuds/LoVeObsessed2
Summary: Lilly is alive and wants to help her bff get over Donut by getting under someone new.





	Lilly LoVes Them Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all :) This is my first fic ever. Possibly the first thing I've written that wasn't for a class assignment. I'm assuming this is all a little OOC because I never really "met" any of these characters until after Lilly died, and Lilly is alive, so...  
Also, if this sounds exactly like you and/or a character you've written, please take it as a huge compliment b/c I think I'm a hybrid of all of the fabulous writer's whose works I have been devouring over the last year or 2.  
I hope you enjoy :)  
P.s. Thanks to everyone who has welcomed me to this fandom with open arms. And to ScoobyJo & MarshMallowMore who took the time to read this and tell me what was and wasn't good. Even so I am totally to blame for everything.

“Veronica Mars!” Lilly called as she bounced down the hallway towards her bff.  
Veronica recognized that tone. It’s funny how one person can say the same name and it’ll convey a different message/meaning every time. This time it meant Lilly had a plan and Veronica wasn’t gonna like it. In the past, Lilly had proven her wrong, so she’d become the ONLY ONE that Veronica would give the benefit of the doubt.  
“You’re awfully cheerful th’smornin. Have you forgotten that your darling little brother decided to “ghost me” without even a “beg your pardon” and left me heartbroken? Some best friend you are!” V huffed out once Lilly was within quiet speaking range.  
“Ugh! Donut is so yesterday’s news. I have a fabulous plan to make you forget you ever even liked my baby brother, much less “loved” him. My house after school?”  
“I don’t see how that’s possible, but you know I can’t turn down a mystery”  
~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the school day progressed without anything noteworthy other than V eating lunch in the Library to avoid seeing Duncan act like she was invisible.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Veronica was relieved that no one was home when she arrived at the Kane estate. In Lilly’s room, she occupied herself by looking through Lilly’s drawers. You never know what secrets you’ll find almost in plain sight. That and sexy undies. Someday she’d have the courage to wear sexy black or maybe even red lacy undies. With a matching bra. Too bad no one would ever see them. Oh well. Stupid Donut. How could he just pretend they didn’t have plans. Plans that involved the future. Marriage, family, big plans. Plans to lose their virginity together. Sigh.

_Ok, Lilly, where the heck are you?_

There’s a knock on the door as it swings open revealing none other than Logan Echolls. “Honey, I’m home! Veronica? Where’s Lilly? Oh! What’s that in your hand? Logan waggled his eyebrows and flashed her his patented smirk. “Red satin? You should probably leave that to Lilly. Aren’t you more yellow cotton?”

“Logan! I keep telling Veronica she’s more red satin than yellow cotton. After today, I know you’ll agree.”

“Ok, Lilly, you told me you had a plan to make all of my worries disappear. You didn’t tell me I’d just be interrupting your sexy time with Logan”

“Actually, I’m hoping you’ll join our sexy time. I’ve been hoping ever since our kiss in the limo.”  
Lilly seized the opportunity Veronica’s opened mouth gasp presented. Gently thrusting her tongue into her friend’s mouth elicited a soft moan of pleasure. To her surprise, Veronica used her own tongue to battle with Lilly’s. Delicate fingers tentatively wove into long blonde hair and they pulled each other closer. Logan walked over to the pair and pulled Lilly’s mouth to his own. Veronica knew she should leave, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Being this intimately close to the couple was starting to illicit a strange new fluttering feeling in her lower belly and something like a vibration in her ears. Logan wasn’t touching her, but his nearness was delicious. Lilly turned her face so the lips she was she kissing were no Logan’s, but Veronica’s. Veronica was beginning to feel dizzy and reached out for support. Logan’s bicep was the first thing she grasped. Lilly again pulled away but this time she pulled Logan’s lips to her friend’s. At this point Veronica completely melted into the embrace and had to be supported by the pair. Her soft moans were spreading the fire all around. Lilly reached out and began to fondle her friend’s breasts. This caused Veronica to jump back quickly.

“L-L-Lilly? What is going on?” Veronica gasped

“I told you I had a plan and as usual, my plan is fabulous just like me!”

They both had a sneaking suspicion about where this was going so they avoided eye contact with each other as they gave Lilly their undivided attention.

“I know Veronica is still a blushing virgin, so I’ll save her for last. Logan, I know you’ve had the hots for V for like ever. Don’t even try to deny it. I FELT how hot you were when you watched me kiss her in the limo and again just now.” Lilly gave the front of his firm body a soft caress. “I’ve decided you’re going to take my best friend’s virginity. I’m sure you two will know what to do after that, but I don’t think you’ll take this first step without me pushing you. I’m prepared to give you both a swift kick in the ass to make it happen too!”

Logan’s mouth hung open and it looked like he was struggling to breathe.

Veronica had backed all the way up against the wall and was blushing so hard she was almost purple. “Lilly!” she breathed out through clenched teeth, “I’m not talking about this. Not here. Not now. And especially NOT in front of, of, of him!” With her eyes averted the petite blonde ran to the attached bathroom and quietly shut the door.

Logan quickly looked at Lilly for direction.

“Ok, Luvah, I want you to go get us something to drink while I go talk to Veronica.”

“No! Lilly, I WILL NOT take a drunk girl’s virginity! I don’t care what you say!”

“Of course not! We’re not gonna go that far today. Today is just to get her motor running. I think she’ll want you all to herself and not want me to participate in that part. The alcohol will just get her to relax enough to try. Now shoo, go get us something to drink.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
This all happened so quickly that Logan barely had time to close his mouth before he heard the distinct sound of a lock being engaged on the loudly slammed door. He really shouldn’t let himself hope that Lilly was being honest and wasn’t staging some elaborate scheme to embarrass him, but he still hasn’t learned to squash his optimism. The only positive thing that had happened since he and Lilly broke up was that his dad had gotten injured on set and was stuck in a foreign country until further notice. Logan knows he can get any girl he wants, but Veronica has always been untouchable for many reasons. Her dad’s the sheriff. She’s Lilly’s best friend. She’s Duncan’s girlfriend. Or at least she used to be. Why did he break up with her? She must’ve done something horrible. But that doesn’t sound like Veronica. She’s so innocent and kinda dorky. Well if you can consider someone incredibly hot and dorky at the same time. Fuck! Why did Lilly even bring that up. He’d been semi-successful at suppressing the memory of that kiss. Of imagining where it could’ve gone from there if it had just been the three of them. Yum! The three of them... oh the things he could do. Fuck! She’s such an innocent. He could almost craft her into the perfect partner. He had made Lilly crave him, he could do the same to Veronica. Plus, Veronica Mars wasn’t all jaded and rebellious like Lilly so maybe she would give him the love he couldn’t get from Lilly. Except, she probably still loved Duncan. He certainly couldn’t win her heart away from the golden king of Neptune. What the fuck! Lilly really is trying to torture him. Exchanging one tormentor for another. Wow. He definitely just put his girlfriend on the same level as his narcissistic father. _Ok Logan, get out of your head and get back there with these drinks!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew Veronica was going to object to her plan, but Lilly wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Especially not when it had the potential to guarantee true happiness to her bff and her soon to be ex-boyfriend. After the time she had spent in Aaron’s bed, there was no way she could continue to be with his son. Especially now that she knew Aaron had taped their encounters. Waiting until after Aaron had left to film his next “big hit” to take the tapes was probably her most brilliant idea to date. This plan to unite her two favorites would have to work. It was the only way she could think of to be able to forgive herself for her betrayal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lilly!” Veronica hissed, “What the fuck are you trying to do here? I just broke up with your brother. Er- I mean- he sorta broke up with me- I guess. Whatever! The important point is that I didn’t even have sex with Duncan and we were in love. Why would I have sex with Logan? Your boyfriend? My ex’s best friend?”

“Well, BFF, let me explain. First off, Donut and you should never and will never get back together. Count yourself blessed for not making the mistake of going that far with him. Gross! Now for Logan, I am so over having him as my loyal boyfriend and I have a lot of reasons why I’ve decided you two are perfect together. You both love me, duh! You want someone who will be your forever and always and so does he. He’s amazing in bed! You deserve someone who will take their time with you and show you right from the beginning that sex is great! I really hate to imagine you having a sex life like Celeste. Will you please just trust me?”

“But, Lilly, if he’s so amazing in bed, what’s to stop you from going back to him? That’s what you two have been doing for the past few years! I absolutely will not get in between my best friend and the boy she wants. Plus, there’s no way Logan would go for me after he’s had you.”

“Veronica Mars!” The way she said her name this time made Veronica feel like a scolded child. Only Lilly could make her shut up and pay attention like that. It was a skill Veronica hoped no one else ever mastered.

“Ok, Lilly, I’m listening”

Lilly proceeded to explain how she’d been watching the way the two of them interact, how much they had in common, how she knew Logan could be the one to really bring Veronica out of her shell, how Logan envied Veronica’s devotion, how Veronica would flourish under his undivided attention.

Veronica expressed her concerns about being nervous and inexperienced. Veronica is insecure that Logan would even want her. Especially when compared to the great Lilly Kane. Lilly offered to hold her hand and support her the whole time. Veronica was blushing fiercely as Lilly described how they could re-enact the limo kiss and then go from there. Veronica decides that is probably the only way she could even pretend to be comfortable with this whole thing. Lilly could tell her best friend was affected by her words. The flush of her skin gave it away. It was a different flush than when she was embarrassed. Watching Veronica react to her descriptions made her want to see how else she could make her react. With every word she moved closer, so close she could see the goose bumps rise on Veronica’s flesh. She lowered her voice and continued in a breathy whisper, “I can’t wait for Logan to make you come for the first time. He will make you forget that any other man, hell any other people, ever even existed.” The shiver that ripples through her best friend is delicious. If Lilly had any doubts about her plan, they are now officially gone.

Veronica was startled from her daydream by the soft click of the door. Lilly had asked her to close her eyes and imagine the sights, sounds, smells, and sensations she was describing. With her eyes closed, Veronica was much less embarrassed than normal. She had a lot of experience listening to Lilly talk about sex. She had rather vivid dreams at night based on Lilly’s stories. This was the first time she had fantasized while she was awake.

Lilly quickly darted back into the bathroom and handed Veronica the sexy red satin bra and panty set she’d admired earlier. No wonder the bra seemed too small for Lilly. “Here V put these on. You can put your clothes back on over if that’ll make you more comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving Veronica to her task, Lilly went back into her bedroom to address Logan. “Ok, here’s the deal. I got your letter and thanks for the shot glass. I know you love me and I love you too. I am not ready to be tied down to one man and you’re looking for commitment. There are reasons why Donut can never and will never be with Veronica again. I know both of you, maybe even better than you know yourselves. I believe that the two of you are made for each other and if you give it a chance this could be both of your forever and always. I promise this isn’t some kind of trap and I’m not gonna say “gotcha” afterwards. My bff is red satin and I’m gonna help you prove it to her. Do you have any arguments?”

The gleam in her eyes let him know she was serious and knowing Lilly like he did, he’d learned not to argue and trust that her plans would be fun if nothing else. “Ok, Lilly, what’s next?”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Veronica Mars,” Lilly shouted with glee when the door opened to reveal her bff clad in only her short jean skirt and blue tank top with red lacy bra straps on display. Logan was staring at Veronica like she was a cold glass of water and he hadn’t had a drop to drink in years.

With brightly flushed cheeks and a determined look in her eyes, she finally made eye contact and addressed the thirsty boy. “Logan, I have decided to trust both of you and take you at your word. So if this is some kind of joke and you just want to embarrass me, I suggest you back out now. I have resources at my disposal to make you regret crossing me.” She paused and waited for him to reassure her. “Ok then, Lilly, this is your master plan, tell us what’s next.”

They all came and sat down together on the side of the bed. Logan passed out the drinks, warning Veronica to take it slow because she had less of a tolerance due to her petite size.

Ignoring his warning, she chugged half of her glass and set it down. Lilly grinned wickedly at her bff and leaned in to kiss her softly. Veronica met her halfway and Logan settled back to enjoy the show. The teasing earlier had gotten both of the girls hot and this was progressing faster than he had expected. His breathing quickened as his pants tightened. Lilly gently prodded Veronica up closer to the head of the bed and Logan. Pulling apart, both girls looked at him with slightly dazed looks on their faces. Veronica looked at Lilly for reassurance before crawling over and putting her face nearer to Logan’s. He reached out with his lips and slowly captured hers. The sensations zinged through their bodies and it was more intense than they’d expected. Veronica jumped back and scrambled away quickly. Her panting was the only noise they heard. After a few beats, her breathing slowed and Lilly pulled her into an embrace.

“See V, I knew there was something there. We can stop anytime you say so. Do you want to experience what we talked about in the bathroom?” Her breathy whisper elicited goosebumps.

“Yes” she shivered in response.

“Wh-what did you talk about in the bathroom?”

  
Lilly had never seen Logan this affected before. She wasn’t sure if she should be offended that her bff had that affect with only a kiss or if she should be proud that she was the one who discovered it. Yep, she was definitely proud.

“We talked about you giving Veronica her first orgasm. Do you think you’re “up” to the challenge.”  
Logan gently cupped Veronica’s chin and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. “You know I’d never hurt you and would love to bring you any pleasure you desire."

Veronica leaned in and started kissing Logan all the while gripping Lilly’s hand. Logan’s hands and lips start to wander and Lilly claims Veronica’s mouth. They can tell she’s getting excited as her body starts to press in closer to their touches. The rest happens so quickly, Veronica loses track, but now shes’s the only one wearing a shirt and her breasts are once again being fondled by her bff. The ache between her legs is getting more difficult to ignore. She helps Lilly remove her tank top and unhook her new bra. As soon as her breasts are freed, Logan greedily claims one nipple with his mouth and the other with his hand. She feels like she’s drowning in sensation. Hands, lips, tongues. So many in so many places. Lilly is asking if she’s ready. Veronica isn’t sure what she’s asking but at this point, she’d agree to almost anything as long as it keeps feeling this good.

“Oh, Ronnie, if you think this feels good, just wait for what’s coming next. Take off your skirt and we’ll show you." Veronica realizes she must’ve said some of that out loud. Blushing, she complies. Now she’s not sure what to do with her hands. Logan catches her eyes and pulls her hands to his mouth for a quick kiss before placing one on his chest and the other on Lilly’s. The contrast in their skin is interesting. One hairy and firm, the other soft and full. She finds she enjoys both. Apparently they agree because their touches become more intense and they press into her hands. Feeling slightly more adventurous, she allows her hand to drift lower towards Logan’s waistband. He groans as she tickles the soft hair that trails down from his belly button. This gets Lilly’s attention and Veronica quickly withdraws her hands and flushes as she averts her eyes.

“Oh, no, V there’s no need to feel anything but pleasure. I told you already that this is what we want and you touching Logan is definitely part of what I want. Do you want to touch him? Or do you want me to show you first?”

“Show me, Lilly. He’s _your_ man.”

“Right now, Veronica Mars, he’s _our man_, but after this he’ll be _yours_.”

Lilly undid the button and zipper of Logan’s jeans and he quickly shucked them off along with his shoes and socks. She reached in and pulled his length out of his boxers. Veronica had never seen a naked man before. Health class and feeling Duncan through his clothes hadn’t even begun to prepare her. The sight of Logan in his fully aroused glory was, well, glorious. There was something incredibly stimulating about the way the thick length of him stood tall in Lilly’s feminine grasp. Veronica felt her mouth salivate and a very similar sensation started between her legs. Lilly grinned wickedly as she brought Veronica’s hand to join hers. The feeling, oh! the feeling of him. It was difficult to describe. How can something simultaneously feel hard and soft? How can something so powerful be so delicate? How can that one thing make her look at Logan with such hunger. Now she was the one dying of thirst and he could see it in her eyes. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap until she was straddling him. He gently pressed his length along the warmth between her legs and captured her mouth with his. Lilly straddled his thighs and ground herself against Veronica’s backside as her arms wrapped around her waist. Questing fingers found her center where her clit was fully engorged and her panties were drenched. The combination of Logan being so close to where she NEEDED him, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth simulating what he would do if her undies weren’t in the way, and Lilly’s fingers caressing and pinching in all the right places, was too much for Veronica and she screamed as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. In a rush of motion, positions were switched all around. Veronica found herself flat on her back, panties pushed to the side, and Lilly’s lips and fingers were everywhere. Logan had quickly put on the condom Lilly threw at him and was pushing into her from behind. Lilly began describing what Veronica’s body was doing as Logan pushed in and out of his girlfriend. The new sensations brought on by Lilly’s actions and words were enough to drive Veronica over the edge which was all the push Logan needed. He reached around and pinched Lilly’s clit while his thrusts became more insistent and erratic. Lilly started chanting “oh God, oh God” in time to his thrusts until they both collapsed. Logan pulled both girls into his arms and covered them with the blanket.  
Lilly wiggled out of his embrace and grinned at the blissed out couple. “See, I knew you two would be fabulous together. Enjoy your snuggle time. I’ll see you when you wake up.” With a quick kiss to both of their foreheads, she was off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Did I pull it off?


End file.
